1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reactive armor, and in particular, to a radially, orthogonal, tubular energetically rotated armor and method.
2. Background Art
Conventional reactive armor structures and systems that are configured to defeat projectile and/or other threats include systems and methods that have been implemented with varying degrees of success since the 1970's. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,368,660; 4,665,794; 4,981,067; 5,025,707; 5,293,806; 5,637,824; 5,824,941; 6,311,605; 6,345,563; 6,846,372; 7,424,845; 7,540,229; and U.S. Published Applications 2006/0065111; 2006/0162539; and 2009/0173250 provide examples of some conventional protective armoring structures, systems, and methods.
However, conventional reactive armor generally presents compromises and limitations in performance, generally manifested as inadequate performance against threats and/or potential hazard to nearby individuals and/or equipment, collateral damage, and the like. In many cases, conventional reactive armors are either too fast reacting or too slow reacting for effective defeat of some threats. As such, there is a desire for improved reactive armor systems and methods.